The Sebacean Christmas Carol
by MrsCreedy
Summary: The holidays are grim in the UT but at least someone learns the true meaning of Christmas.


Disclaimer: This is a fanfic that is a mix of Farscape/ Charles Dicken's " The Christmas Carol". this means its a fanfic and the character's belong to the Jim Henson company and the story line belongs to Charles Dickens. I own nothing. Also this Fic was written back in 2005 so it might be alittle campy lol.

The Sebacean Christmas Carol

In the cold dark halls of the Leviathan ship named Moya, a man in black turns a corner. He is a shrewd ex Peacekeeper commander, who cares for no one or thing, expect himself, his name is Scorpius. It is Christmas Eve, and normally around this time of cycle everyone is in good spirits, expect Scorpius, he believes Christmas to be a farbot.

Scorpius sits down at his workbench and continues to work on his cooling rods. On a workbench across the room is John Crichton, a man who loves Christmas and works hard everyday to get home. John's son Tiny D is very sick. He has caught Sebacean Heat Delirium and is in great need of a cure. John has agreed to help Scorpius master wormholes if in return he cures his son. Scorpius said he'd do it if Crichton gives him wormholes first! Crichton backed into a wall, had no choice but to agree.

Just then Scorpius's old Peacekeeper lackey, Captain Braca entered the workroom with a smile on his face and a wreath in hand.

"Morning Scorpius!" Braca says in a joy filled voice, " And a Merry Christmas!" Without looking up from his work Scorpius mutters, "Merry Christmas…" then shouts, "Ba-Farbot!"

"Christmas a Farbot, Scorpius, " Braca says, " Surely you down mean that!"

"I certainly do!" Scorpius shouted, "You keep Christmas in your way and let me keep it in mine!"

"Whatever Scorpius," Braca said shaking his head and smiling, " Oh! I almost forgot, come have Christmas dinner with me and Amarice tomorrow?"

"Why in the UT did you get married?" Scorpius asks rhetorically.

"Because I fell in love." Braca answers as if the question were crazy.

"Love? That's the one thing even sillier then a 'Merry Christmas'" Scorpius laughs.

"I guess I'll have to leave you be," Braca says disappointed, "Good bye Scorpius."

"Merry Christmas, Braca." John says from the other side of the room.

"Merry Christmas, John." Brace said hanging the wreath on the workroom door as he left. Scorpius stands quickly and stomps over to the door. He moves the wreath; he roughs it up a bit and the throws in out into the hall.

Arns later the workday is coming to an end. Scorpius is getting ready to turn in to is quarters for the night, when John says, "Scorpius, tomorrow is Christmas Day."

"And?" Scorpius growls.

"Well its customary to have time off a Christmas Day" John says.

"I'll see you are 9:00 then." Scorpius says cracking up the door.

"Scorpius, its customary to have more the and arn off." John says

"How much time is customary?" Scorpius asked irritated.

"The whole day." John says quickly

"The entire day?" Scorpius asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes," John answers even quicker.

"Fine! Take the day off." Scorpius said as he left.

When Scorpius reached his quarters and went to hit the door control but as he did the control started to morph into a face, the face of his old "Business" Partner, Harvey. The Harvey head let out a scream the even got Scorpius heart pounding. And just like that the control was back to normal. Scorpius searched his rooms after the scare at the door. When he deemed the room safe he sat down to have an evening snack. While enjoying his little snack the lights went out in his quarters…

"PILOT!" He shouted in to his comm but it wasn't working either. He got up and went to the door only to find he was locked in and it wouldn't budge. He turned around two see…himself sitting in the chair. No not himself, Harvey.

"Harvey?" Scorpius whispers, "You are dead."

"I know and I hate it!" he hissed, "I am here to give you a second chance, Scorpius."

"Second chance at what?" Scorpius asked . Harvey stood and that's would Scorpius notice the chains he was wrapped in.

"I forged this chains in life by my bad deeds. " Harvey said, "You, yourself wear such a chain. Tonight you will be visited by three spirits each one after the next starting at the stroke of 12:00."

"I've already had enough of this haunting." Scorpius said in a scared voice, "Can't I meet them all at once and get in over with."

"At 12:00." Harvey said as he faded away. The light came back and the door opened, Scorpius guessed his comm was working again. He was spooked but not enough to believe what Harvey had said or even that Harvey was here, he believed he had dozed off and slept walked to the door. Grabbing a pulse rifle he shut himself in for the night.

The clock read 12:00 am; Scorpius's blue eyes read in twice to be sure, and nothing happened. He smiled and whispered, "Farbot" as he gets ready to fall back asleep. A bright white light shot through his window, he sat up only to be met by lovely brown eyes. The eyes belonged to a Sebacean woman; she was young, barely over the age of twenty, she was dressed in a long white wispy gown, her skin was pale almost the color of the gown, her short blonde hair fell to her chin and was shining like gold, her face was that of an angel and it was a face he knew very well, it was the face of Rylani Jeema Dellos, his mother.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past, come we have much to see, "She said in the sweetest voice as she held out her hand for him to take it. Scorpius put one shaky hand on hers and when he looked up they where in his old school room.

"I was a boy here," he said almost as if to himself, "It's all so familiar."

"Is he familiar too?" the ghost asked pointing to a scared crying boy.

"Its me," Scorpius said shooked. The doors to the room opened revealing an ugly female Scarran.

"Tauza." Scorpius said with hate in his eyes. The cycles did the dance and soon the day of Scorpius's escape came. The Ghost of Christmas past touched Scorpius's hand and they were now in a new room, the quarters of Captain Molayne.

"That's my old boss Captain Molayne." Scorpius said with a hint of joy in his voice, "I learned much from him."

"I see and nothing from Tauza," The ghost asked.

"I learn one thing from her and that is 'hate'" he answered and the ghost looked back at him with disappointment.

"There is another Christmas I wish to show you many cycles later with a young female…" The ghost said.

"Please spirit not that Christmas." Scorpius pleaded but it was too late she had touched his hand. And they were in a wooded area on some planet. A beautiful Kalish woman stood near the trees with her was middle age Scorpius.

"I enjoy the partnership we have Sikozu." Middle-aged Scorpius said.

"You did…once," Sikozu said, " and so did I"

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"All you care about any more are those frelling wormholes." Sikozu said turning from him, "You don't care for me anymore or anyone for that matter. You've let your obsession take over. Your hatred for the Scarrans has become our sole purpose. They killed your mother and you want revenge but do you think Rylani would want you to live this way. You've become the thing you hate."

"How dare you!" he shouted as he slapped her across the face. He went wide-eyed and started to apologize, "Sikozu I'm."

"Don't, you just proved my point." She said as she walked away and out of his life. The ghost looked at Scorpius, who was close to tears. All he said was "Show me one more…spirit." She grasped his hand one last time and he found himself back in his bed in the darkness all alone.

An arn or so later the lights in his room came on. Scorpius sat up to see a smiling Luxan sitting in his chair.

"Ka D'Argo." He whispered as he stood up.

"Ah Scorpius, I am the ghost of Christmas present," D'Argo said, "Haven't you ever notice how wonderful things are at Christmas?"

"No, spirit I have not." Scorpius said with a half smile, "Prehaps I never understood Christmas ."

"Well then we have a lot to see lets get going!" and in the time of a microt they were standing in the quarters of Captain Braca and his wife Amarice. They were having Christmas breakfast with several other peacekeepers.

"Lets play a game!" Americe squealed.

"Yes a game, how about Yes and No!" the other peacekeeper woman said.

"I'll be it!" Braca said.

"Yes let Braca be it he always thinks of good things." Amarice said giving him a love nudge.

"Lets start." The other peacekeeper male said.

"I am thinking of a creature…" Braca start.

" A bulite," Scorpius guessed as if they could here or see him.

"A bulite!" Americe said right after. Scorpius leaned into D'Argo saying, "I said it first. The came Braca's rebuttal of "No, it's an unwanted creature."

"A vorc!"

"A budong!"

"A keedva!"

They all started to guess but Braca always said no. Then Amarice's face light up with and idea, "I got!" She called, "Its an unwanted creature that's not a vorc, a budong, or a keedva… its Scorpius!"

"YES!" Braca shouted in laughter, in fact they all were laughing and saying "good one."

"Why do they behave this way? What have I done to them?" Scorpius asked.

"Come we have much to see." D'Argo said. Once again in a flash they were now standing in front of a new door. It was the quarters on Moya belonging to the Crichton family. In side was Aeryn Crichton cooking for her husband and son, who were nowhere in site. However, a young Nebari was helping to cook, she went by the name Chiana. Just then Scorpius heard singing. He turned to see John Crichton and on his shoulder was his seven-year-old son, Tiny D. They entered the room and Aeryn greeted them with a warm smile and open arms.

"Dinner smells wonderful, Dear." John said as he sat down at the table, "Merry Christmas, Chiana."

"Merry Christmas, Crichton." She said with a smile filled with a holiday cheer. Aeryn placed the food on the table the smell was enough to make your mouth water. John raised his glass and said, "To the founder of the feast, Scorpius."

"To Scorpius!" Aeryn shouted, "How can you raise a glass to that awful man? Founder of the feast in deed."

"Mother please," Tiny D pleaded, "without him you might not be here, he saved you when you had Heat Delirium."

"Oh all right," Aeryn raised her glass and Tiny D finished, "To the founder of the feast Mr. Scorpius!" they all drank and head a merry ole time. Tiny D started to cough and Aeryn said, "Oh you've gotten over excited dear, I think its time for bed." Tiny D hobbled to his room.

Scorpius turned to the spirit of Ka D'Argo and asked, "Will Tiny D live?"

"That is not for me to tell, I am the ghost of the present." D'Argo said looking tired and old, "I can say I see weeping and an empty child's bed, unless someone were to help him." Scorpius stared at the floor, he felt guilty and sad inside.

"Come, my time grows short." And the left the Crichton's in peace. They returned to Scorpius quarters and D'Argo was looking older and older.

"Spirit do you die?" Scorpius asked sadly.

"My time in this realm is very brief." Was his answer. D'Argo faded into the shadows leaving Scorpius once again alone in his room. He knew the final spirit was to come…the one he feared most…The Ghost of the Future. One thing gave Scorpius favor; he had seen the consequences of his actions and had already begun to change his ways. The clock chimed in his room and a hooded man stood in the corner. He was draped in black and his eyes were pure white and glassy. His face was emotionless and painted in sweat. Scorpius knew his man all too well. It was Captain Crais.

"Spirit," Scorpius said stepping closer too him, " I have learned much and wish to learn from you, as much as I fear it, please show me the future." The Spirit pointed pasted Scorpius's shoulder and as he turned to look he found he was in the Crichton's home once again.

"Ah yes the Crichton family home." Scorpius said a little shaky, " A place filled with joy and happiness." The place was quiet and lifeless except for Mrs. Crichton weeping in the corner. She mumbled soft whispers to herself and tears streaked her cheeks.

"Spirit what has happened?" Scorpius asked but received not answer and continued to watch. John Crichton walked through the door with sadness in his eyes and a forlorned face.

"Its time to let go, dear." John said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I placed his ashes on command, he loved to watch the stars up there and it's where we named him."

"Yes, I believe he would like that…very much." Aeryn said as he held her.

"It can't be, "Scorpius whispered, "Poor Tiny D, he didn't deserve this." Crais pointed once again pasted Scorpius turned around to see a coffin. the glass was all flogged up.

"Things can be changed, can't they." Scorpius choked out, "None of this is set in stone." The Spirit pointed to the coffin. "Please speak comfort to me spirit. I am a different man then I was. I have changed." Scorpius wiped the fog off the glass and inside was his dead corpse. Scorpius turned to the spirit and knelt in front of him in tears.

"Spirit, I will live in the past, present, and future. I will show good will toward men. I am a different person, I will live with a thankful heart and stop the obsession the has over taken me and help the Crichton family." Scorpius tugged the rode of Crais's spirit and found he was crying into his pillow.

"Its not to late!" He said, "I have to go to John's quarters now and pay good will to them and too all!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the Crichton quarters. He banged his fist on the door and John answered, "Scorpius, you gave me the day off."

"Would I? Scorpius, do a thing like that?" He said in a mean voice.

"Guess not." John said sadly.

"Well John you are wrong," he said, "I have come to relieve you of our partnership and to help your son, Tiny D, and if you'll have me I wish to spend Christmas with your family." John was taken back but he did the Christmasy thing to do and invited Scorpius in. Scorpius gave them the best Christmas ever by curing their son and he even became like a second father to Tiny D, as well as a better man to all!

"Goddess bless us, everyone."


End file.
